


White Lies

by MsMachine



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: Therese Belivet e Carol Aird - agora Burton - administram uma escola particular para garotas na Long Island de 1980, com o apoio de Abby Gerhard e Dannie McElroy. O próspero futuro da instituição é interrompido quando um rumor é espalhado pela cidade fazendo com que Carol e Therese entrem numa odisseia de amor, confusão e esperança quando a verdade lhes é surpreendida.•••Essa estória é baseada no filme "Infâmia" (The Children's Hour) de 1961, adaptado para o contexto literário e cinemático de Carol (The Price Of Salt). Todos os direitos reservados de ambas obras pertencem a William Wyler e Patricia Highsmith.





	1. Chapter 1

 A escola Belivet-Burton para meninas, localizada em Long Island é um enorme casarão de dois andares que fica ao redor de uma rica e ampla floresta e lago aos fundos da propriedade. Com um verdejante e largo espaço à frente com um pequeno chafariz e balanços, em completa harmonia com a natureza vibrante do local.

 Neste dia em particular, ao invés de gritos e burburinhos infantis a borbulhar, era o som do piano que preenchia o ambiente.

 Duas notórias alunas eram guiadas pela senhorita Belivet em um charmoso e acolhedor boas vindas às novas alunas e a seus pais e responsáveis.

 Abrindo as portas para seu segundo semestre, as senhoritas Belivet e Burton tinham sorrisos graciosos aos lábios de felicidade por seus feitos. Carol aos fundos da cheia sala, recorda-se de como tudo começou... há um ano. Com um último vislumbre do sorriso brilhante de Therese, deixou-se levar pelas lembranças.

 O que para Carol parecera ser mais um dos jantares tediosos e metódicos de seu marido, o “imponente” – ou pelo menos como seus “amigos” insistiam em chamá-lo -  Harge Aird fazia, fora a noite que mudara a sua vida. E tudo começou com a chegada de um jovem casal. Carol nunca havia visto o homem que cumprimentava seu marido afetivamente, porém o que realmente lhe chamara atenção foi a jovem mulher atrás dos homens.

 Pequena, cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes estonteantes, mesmo envolta pelo enorme sobretudo preto, ela irradiava uma beleza e autenticidade profunda.

 Carol não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou a admirá-la, a conversa ao seu redor e a música eram apenas ruídos em comparação ao martelar de seu coração.

  _Quem é essa mulher?_

 Seu devaneio fora interrompido por seu marido que gesticulava para que ela se aproximasse. Porém já nem sentia mais controle sobre suas pernas. _Recomponha-se, Carol!_ , repreendeu-se mentalmente.

 Como uma leoa à caça de sua presa, Carol Aird atravessou a sala com uma confiança e graciosidade impecável. Anos de etiqueta e balé lhe serviram para algo, pensou.

 Seus olhos nunca deixaram os verdes intrigantes da moça.

“Deixe-me apresentá-los a minha esposa, Carol.” Introduziu Harge com seu infame sorriso de dentes à mostra sempre que falava de suas posses. Carros, casa na praia, ternos europeus, vinho, esposa... Carol odiava.

”Carol, esse é Richard Semco, o médico que lhe falei que conheci em Long Island que sumiu com as minhas enxaquecas!”, ambos riram como se fossem grandes amigos.

“Como vai, Sra.Aird?”, perguntou Richard que lhe oferecia a mão.

“Muito bem e você?”, respondeu educadamente lhe lançando um rápido e furtivo olhar e sorriso.

“Maravilhosamente bem!, Ah, deixe-me apresentá-la a minha noiva...

_Noiva?_ , pensou Carol que notou o visível estremecimento da jovem ao ser referida de tal forma.  

“... Therese.”, finalizou. Richard tinha o mesmo sorriso de Harge.

“Therese...”, Carol deixou-se saborear o nome por seus lábios. “Como vai, Therese? Que belo nome.”, Concluiu debilmente, incapaz de não sorrir.

 Antes mesmo de abrir a boca para poder responder, Harge interrompeu puxando Richard para uma bebida e para apresentá-lo as demais pessoas presentes.

“Deixemos as senhoras conversarem”, declarou Harge.

 Um rápido com licença e um beijo na bochecha de Therese e Richard se fora, deixando-as sozinhas.

 Olhando por onde Richard fora, Therese soltou um suspiro.

“Então?”, perguntou Carol que em resposta obteve um par de olhos verdes encarando-a curiosamente. “Não respondestes a minha pergunta, Therese.”

 Lá estava novamente. A forma como Carol dizia seu nome lhe trazia arrepios na espinha.

“Estou bem, sra.Aird e a senhora como está?”

“Muito bem, e por favor, me chame de Carol”, sorriu.

“... Carol.”, disse Therese lentamente.

“Deixe-me guardar seu casaco, está muito quente aqui!”, exclamou Carol num trepido audacioso e fora para trás da jovem para ajudá-la a retirar a indumentária.

 Therese cheirava a lavanda, percebeu subitamente. Os fios de seu cabelo roçaram levemente a bochecha de Carol que inspirou o aroma suave.

 Carol estava encantada por uma total estranha.

“O-obrigada”, sussurrou Therese dando uma olhadela a loira que deu um leve aperto em seus ombros.

“Posso lhe servir um drinque, Therese?”, perguntou enquanto guardava o casaco.

“Oh, acho melhor não.”

“Não?”

“Álcool me deixa... perversa.” Carol levantou uma sobrancelha. “No bom sentido.”

“Ora, e não é esse o propósito ao se participar de uma festa?”

“É.. acho que sim”, sorriu.

 Satisfeita com a resposta, Carol a guiou até o corredor,longe de toda a cacofonia que imperava no cômodo até chegarem a uma sala fria, repleta de bebidas dos mais variados tipos e gostos.

“Por favor.” Carol disse e viu a confusão nos olhos de Therese. “Escolha algo para nós”, sorriu.

“Oh, Carol, tenho certeza que não se agradará”, respondeu Therese embaraçosamente.

“Surpreenda-me, querida.”

 O lampejo de eletricidade e determinação iluminaram os olhos de Therese enquanto lia os rótulos das bebidas, porém Carol notou o leve nervosismo nos gestos da mesma.

“Então, Therese... o que você faz?

“Oh, eu dou aulas de pianos”, respondeu e um sorriso lhe pintou os lábios.

  Orgulhosa com o feito, Carol continuou:

“Adoraria ouvir você tocar.”

 Therese parou numa estante e olhou diretamente para Carol e sorriu.

“E o que você faz?”

“Sou dona de casa. Harge não permite que eu trabalhe, diz não haver necessidade.”, suspirou controlando-se para não revirar os olhos.

“Patético. Desculpe.”

“Não, tudo bem, querida. Também penso o mesmo”

“É só que...”,Therese calou-se, achou que estava indo além do respeitável.

“Por favor, diga.” Carol aproximou-se.

“Você é tão...”, Carol a olhava intensamente. “tão cheia de vida? Não sei se é a palavra correta, mas... não sei, imaginei você sendo... livre, sabe? Não presa como, como... um pássaro enjaulado.”

 Carol sorriu, agradecida pela honestidade nas palavras de Therese.

“Escolheu?”

“S-sim.”, Therese levantou uma garrafa de Chateau Angelus de 1978.

“Ótima escolha.”

**•••**

 Com as taças cheias e a garrafas em mãos, Carol e Therese atravessaram o salão tempestuoso de vozes e cigarros. Gestualizando  para as escadas e conversando, as mulheres subiram os degraus sem serem notadas.

 Aos olhos e ouvidos de Carol só haviam Therese.

 Carol as guiou a um salão com dupla porta onde um piano repousava no centro. Havia uma parede de estantes de livros que em seu oposto mirava a uma pequena sacada cujas portas de vidro estavam abertas, permitido que a luz da lua iluminasse o ambiente.

 Tateando a parede em busca do interruptor, Therese a parou:

“É tão bonito assim”, declarou.

 O som do piano e os risos de Carol e Therese preencheram noite a dentro. Conversaram de tudo um pouco e de pouco muito. Therese revelou seu grande amor pela fotografia e vinis e ouviu sobre a curta porém majestosa carreira de Carol no cenário artístico até conhecer Harge.

“Ainda no começo do nosso casamento eu trabalhava com uma amiga, Abby, numa loja de móveis antigos”, sorriu com a lembrança, porém o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente.

“E o que aconteceu?”, perguntou Therese após o silêncio de Carol.

 Lembrar daquele tempo era angustiante e nostálgico para para Carol. Não era algo que falava com ninguém, mas com Therese... com Therese tudo parecia soar mais fácil e aceitável.

 Estando ali há quase duas horas conversando e conhecendo aquela mulher que lhe fazia sentir livre.

 E liberdade era algo que sentia falta.

“Eu engravidei”, deu um longo gole no vinho e continuou:”Preciso de um cigarro. Você fuma? Devo ter um por aqui.”

E levantou-se a procura.

“C-carol...”

“Juro ter guardado um aqui!”

 Abriu e fechou com força as gavetas do armário em pressa e fúria. Não notara que lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas até sentir as mãos de Therese em seu braço.

 Era a primeira vez que Therese a tocava.

“Você não precisa de um cigarro”, declarou a puxando para um abraço.

 Carol já havia sido abraçada antes obviamente. Um abraço de despedida de sua mãe antes de ser mandada a uma escola interna. Um abraço de parentes que sequer sabia os nomes, abraços de amigos, de Abby... de Harge.

 Mas nada se comparava a esse. A Therese.

Com Therese tudo era diferente e Carol apavorou-se com a rapidez que o pensamento a invadiu.

“O que houve, Carol?” sussurrou Therese.

 Carol apertou os braços ao redor da jovem.

“Eu... a perdi.”

 Sua voz era tão fraca e baixa, seguida por leves soluços. Therese apertou o tecido do vestido de Carol contra os dedos.

“Foi um parto prematuro e-e ela não... não...”

“Shh, tudo bem, Carol. Eu tenho você, shh”, sussurrou Therese.

 Após alguns minutos, Therese folgou os braços em torno de Carol e levou as mãos ao rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas remanescentes.

“Qual era seu nome?”, perguntou e viu um leve brilho nos olhos cinza.

 Levando a mão até o cordão dourado que adornava seu pescoço, respondeu:

“Rindy.”, sorrindo, passou pelos dedos a esfera gravada com “R” maiúsculo.

 Continuaram a conversar, e Therese contou sobre sua vida no orfanato e como conheceu Richard e as aulas de piano. Carol ouvia atentamente, encantada por sua voz. Carol confessou sua infância similar e os desgostos de sua vida naquele tempo.

“Eu não detestava por completo, apenas não concordava com muitas das coisas que eram impostas pela escola”, admitiu bebericando o vinho.

“Tente então ser criada por freiras!”, riu Therese em tom zombeteiro. “Mas concordo com você... e alias tenho planos para isso.

“Planos?”, perguntou Carol enquanto abria uma nova garrafa de vinho.

“Hm-hmm... a avó de Richard tem esse casarão que está à venda e planejo comprá-la.”

“Oh... bom, faz sentido.” Comentou a loira visivelmente irritada.

“Como assim?”

“Ora... você está noiva, não?”, nó na garganta ao dizer essa frase.

“Sim, mas...”

“Mas?”

“Meu propósito é outro.”, confidenciou Therese. “Quero abrir uma escola. Escola para meninas”, o olhar curioso de Carol a fez prosseguir:”Quero, de alguma forma, mudar essa geração de moças submissas e para mim a educação é o primeiro passo.”

“Concordo com você, mas...”

 Os grandes olhos verdes de Therese fitavam Carol em expectativa.

“Não acha que os pais dessas meninas se recusariam a um método... tão _avant-guarde_?

“Este é um dos obstáculos”, murmurou therese passando os dedos no teclado do piano antes de se juntar a Carol no chão.

“E quais são os outros?”

 Carol estava realmente interessada e ouviu cada proposta e ideias que Therese tinha. O sorriso de Therese e suas covinhas deixavam Carol cada vez mais encantada.

“Sendo você _noiva_ do neto nela, não seria possível negociar o valor ou até mesmo um aluguel?”, Carol sugeriu.

 Rindo levemente Therese encheu sua taça e respondeu:

“Oh... a sra. Semco não é o tipo de pessoa que _eu_ gostaria de dever algo.”

“Entendo.”

 De onde Carol estava sentada podia ver toda a estatura de Therese. No chão, rodeadas por travesseiros e a luz iluminando suas faces.

 Nunca antes sentira esse nível de conexão e feição por alguém antes, e tão rápido! Carol não estava disposta a abrir mão disso, não facilmente e por isso surpreendeu a si mesma ouvindo dizer:

“Conte comigo.”

“Hmm?”

“Conte comigo na compra do casarão e a criação da escola.”, respondeu firmemente.

“Oh, Carol... você está bêbada”, constatou Therese, rindo.

“Nunca estive tão sóbria, minha querida.”

 Carol fitou Therese intensamente. Como poderia e queria mergulhar naquela piscina esverdeada e brilhante que eram os olhos de Therese.

“Harge e eu estamos nos divorciando.”

“Sinto muito.”

“Pois eu não, e Deus sabe como seria bom sair de Nova Iorque.”, admitiu.

 Sentindo-se um pouco atrevida, aproximou-se de Therese e segurou lhe as mãos.

“Sua idéia é revolucionária, querida. E adoraria fazer parte dela”, seu coração batia forte e rapidamente, “Então, Therese... você me daria a honra?”

Os segundos que mais pareceram horas antes do sorriso seguido de um abraço de Therese lhe foram agonizantes, porém valeu a pena.

 Carol, de fato, nunca esteve tão sóbria.


	2. Chapter 2

“Abby, uma ajuda aqui, por favor!”, exclamou Carol que estava desembrulhando as comidas para serem servidas. “Abby!”

 Estarrecida e com o seu inseparável cantil de bolso, Abby aproximou-se da mesa, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha devido a ventania no jardim.

“Essa não é exatamente a minha função, Carol”, murmurou, bebericando o líquido misterioso do recipiente. Misterioso para as meninas, que faziam suas presunções sobre o que seria, pois Carol sabia muito bem o que era.

“Deve ser chá para dor de garganta, minha mãe tem uma igual”, dissera Annie, certa vez e as demais meninas pareceram concordar, porém Amanda, intrometeu-se, e rindo da inocência das garotas revidou:

“São realmente tolas se acreditam nisso!”, exclamou com as mãos na cintura agora que tinha a atenção de todas. “Óbvio que é álcool!”

 O burburinho de vozes infantis fora interrompido pela repentina chegada de Abby na sala de aula.

“O que tem neste cantil são as lágrimas de quem vai para detenção”, disse Abby, olhando diretamente a Amanda.

 O assunto nunca mais fora abordado desde então.

 Verdade seja dita, Carol não sabia ao certo como Abby acabou ali.

Numa noite calorenta de abril, recebeu uma ligação da amiga que murmurava coisas aleatórias, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo informando sobre o término de seu relacionamento de quase dois anos.

Talvez tenha sido o horário, a vontade de dormir mas Carol acabou convidando-a a passar uma temporada na escola com ela e Therese.

“Seria uma ótima ajuda”, lembrou de ter dito isso. Sim, havia dito e desligado.

Seis meses depois e Abby continuava aqui. Longe de Carol reclamar, a ajuda tanto física e monetária de Abby fora muito útil para a instituição, e Therese ficou eternamente grata por isso... e como Carol poderia resistir ao sorriso de covinhas de Therese?

Seu devaneio fora interrompido pelo grito vibrante de Amanda:

“Vovó!”, e saiu correndo em direção da avó que conversava com Therese.

Amanda era neta da mãe de Richard, sua mãe era uma modelo muito ocupada que deixou os cuidados da filha com a sra. Semco.

Carol tinha certa aversão à família, porém não podia negar que graças aos vários contatos da sra.Semco que conseguiram matricular suas primeiras alunas e ganharem influência na região.

E Amanda... era como Abby chamava de  “ _trainwreck_ ”. Amanda e sua curiosidade e papas na língua a levavam quase sempre a detenção e a proibição de usar o telefone ou escrever cartas, então sempre que tinha a oportunidade de encontrar com sua avó, choramingava que estava sendo perseguida pela Srta. Gerhard e Burton.

Porém a sra.Semco, conhecendo bem o gênio de sua neta, apenas revirava a cabeça e pedia o silêncio da garota loira.

“Vovó, que saudades!”, exclamou Amanda abraçando-a. “Fiquei muito ansiosa e mal conseguir dormir! Conte a ela Srta. Belivet, conte!”

Therese apenas acenou com a cabeça em afirmação, lembrando bem das batidas no meio da noite em sua porta por uma muito agitada Amanda.

“Com licença, sra. Semco, sim?” disse Therese, já se afastando com o aceno da mulher mais velha.

“Vejo que o vestido que comprei serviu perfeitamente em você, querida”, disse a avó que a avaliava dos pés a cabeça. “Também parece mais sadia!”

“Sadia?!”, exclamou com os olhos esbugalhados Amanda. “Não sei como ainda não tenho cabelos brancos como o seu vovó, de tanto me fazerem trabalhar aqui!”

“Ora, Amanda, deixe de bobagem, sim? Comporte-se e não será mais punida. Sabe que é para o seu próprio bem”, declarou puxando-a de lado.

“Tudo o que odeio sempre é”, murmurou.

Passando pelas crianças no balanço e pelos vários pais com suas bebidas em mãos, Therese avistou Carol.

“Como vai, Srta. Burton?”, sorriu amplamente.

“Muito bem, Srta. Belivet. Posso estar precipitada, mas talvez tenhamos mais duas ou três alunas para ficar”, confidenciou Carol, parando ao seu lado equilibrando a bandeja de biscoitos.

“Oh, Carol... é tão maravilhoso! Mal dá para acreditar”, sorriu.

Ao final da tarde e após as despedidas e renovação de matrículas, Carol, Therese e Abby estavam na cozinha terminando de limpar as louças do jantar. Bem, Carol e Therese visto que Abby estava apenas bebericando uma de sua mais nova aquisição: tequila.

“Sabe, vocês deviam achar alguém para limpar as louças”, disse Abby. “É demais dar aulas e lavar as louças também.”

“Seria ótimo se você ajudasse também, sua _nitwit_ ”, disse Carol entregando os pratos para Therese que riu.

“Olhe para as minhas unhas, Carol. Há um valor sentimental muito grande para se importar com louças.”

Revirando os olhos, Carol respondeu:

“Sentimental, aham.”

Enfezada, Abby saiu da cozinha reclamando de uma dor de cabeça que estava lhe perseguindo, dando seu boa noite e levando um copo de água junto.

“Therese, sabe que se pudesse achar outra pessoa para substituí-la eu o faria.”

“Ela incomoda mesmo, mas ajuda”, murmurou Therese que parecia distante.

“Sabe, nós... tivemos um lucro bastante positivo nesse final de semestre”, revelou Carol. “O que acha que devemos fazer com o dinheiro?”

“Hmm, não sei... talvez investir em algo pessoal”, murmurou Therese que já estava há uns bons dez minutos secando o mesmo copo.

“Acredito que esse copo já esteja brilhante o suficiente, Therese. O que há?”

 O súbito barulho do relógio a tirou de seu transe.

“Hora de por as meninas para dormirem. N-nós precisamos conversar... que tal um passeio? Já volto”, disse Therese apressadamente saindo da cozinha deixando Carol pensativa.

Um dos pontos positivos do casarão era a grande quantidade de quartos que possuía. Geralmente um grupo de quatro a cinco meninas dividiam um mesmo quarto.

Ao subir as escadas, Therese ouvia os passos ligeiros das meninas no andar de cima.

“Ok, meninas hora de dormir”, disse.

“Srta. Belivet, Srta. Belivet!”

“Sim, Lena?”

“Perdi meu colar, não consigo achá-lo!”, exclamou exasperada a menina.

“Não se preocupe, amanhã nós o procuraremos, agora vá dormir.”

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, Richard se esgueirava na cozinha já abrindo a geladeira.

“Olá para você também”, ralhou Carol.

“Oh, hey, Carol. Não lhe vi aí, como vai?”, cumprimentou Richard que já preparava um sanduíche.

“Achei que você ficasse no hospital aos domingos.”

“Não mais, meu turno foi trocado. Hey, sabe o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã?”

“... o quê?”, perguntou Carol, mais por educação, pois não sem importava.

Carol não se importava e já havia deixado isso claro no passado, porém ao mesmo tempo que dizia não se importar, ela se importava. Não por Richard, mas por Therese. Até hoje não sabia o certo o motivo de Therese estar com ele. E pior, noiva dele.

Com o passar dos meses, a vida dupla de Carol e Therese na instituição as transformou amigas, e pelo visto seria apenas isso.

Embora Carol tenha notado a forma que Therese se comportava quando Richard estava por perto. Timidez era um ponto forte na moça, mas era algo que parecia desaparecer quando estavam as duas a sós.

Lembrou-se quando foram convidadas a um almoço na casa da mãe de Richard, para comemorar a abertura da escola, lembrava-se também do cenho franzido da mulher mais velha durante toda a refeição por Therese ter escolhido sentar ao lado de Carol, invés do noivo.

Aquilo lhe dava prazer só de lembrar.

“Fiz o parto do meu centésimo bebê”, sorriu Richard.

“Parabéns”, congratulou Carol.

“Quantos filhos você quer, Carol?”

Engolindo o nó na garganta, respondeu:

“Ora, eu já tenho vinte.”

Sorrindo pelo trocadilho, Richard perguntou por Therese.

“Lá encima, pondo nossos filhos para dormir.”

Carol adorava provocá-lo, um péssimo hábito adquirido do Abby, pensou sorrindo.

“É bom para praticar”, murmurou Richard.

“Por que você não paga mensalidade logo, Richard?”, perguntou Carol irritadiça. “Assim pode comer aqui três vezes.”

“... Carol, você tem sido um tanto quanto grossa comigo ultimamente”, declarou.

“Ultimamente?”, levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

No andar de cima, enquanto Therese guiava cada menina para seu quarto, Lena vigiava da porta observando a aproximação da professora enquanto suas companheiras de quarto se apertavam em volta da cama de Amanda que recitava um capítulo de um livro.

“Espere, espere, repita, por favor!”, exclamou Linda.

“Onde você conseguiu esse livro, Amanda?”, perguntou Annie.

“A Srta. Gerhard o deixou na sala de aula nessa tarde, irei devolvê-lo amanhã”, respondeu Amanda, o que era uma meia verdade. Sim, o livro era de Abby, e não, ela não iria devolvê-lo.

Enquanto Amanda lia os parágrafos, era possível ouvir os murmúrios envergonhados e risinhos frouxos das meninas ao ouvir tal luxúria.

“Ela está vindo!”, exclamou Lena correndo para sua cama.

Enquanto as demais meninas faziam o mesmo, Amanda escondeu o fino livro debaixo do travesseiro e puxou seu livro de história no lugar, fingindo lê-lo com a entrada de Therese no quarto que disse:

“Todas estudando, muito bem. Mas agora para cama, sim? Hora de dormir.”

“Me sinto esquisita, Srta. Belivet. Estou com dor. Senti dor o dia todo”, disse Amanda com uma careta.

“Onde exatamente, Amanda?”, perguntou Therese já acostumada com as mais variadas desculpas que a menina fazia para poder ir para casa.

“Em todo o corpo!”

“Posso lhe trazer um xarope, Amanda, que tal?”

“Não, não! Acho melhor ligar para minha avó!”

“O melhor é você dormir, Amanda. Amanhã ligarei para o seu tio e perguntarei sobre suas dores, certo?”, respondeu indo em direção a porta. “Boa noite, meninas.”

“Boa noite, Srta. Belivet”, responderam em coro as meninas.

“Meu tio isso, meu tio aquilo”, reclamou Amanda após a saída de Therese. “Ela sempre o chama!”

“Ora, ela está apaixonada por ele”, disse Annie.

“Então, por que ela não se casa com ele?”, perguntou Linda.

“Eu o ouvi perguntar a mesma coisa pra ela um dia”, respondeu Lena.

•••

“Trouxe seu casaco, vamos?”, perguntou Therese entrando na cozinha.

Carol apontando com a cabeça para o lado e Therese notou Richard cochilando na cadeira. Aproximando-se, Therese o cutucou no rosto.

“O que faz aqui? É domingo.”

“Ouch! Meu turno, foi trocado.”, Levantou-se puxando Therese pela mão. “Venha!”

“E-eu e Carol íamos dar uma volta”, protestou Therese.

“Oh... então vão”, murmurou Richard fazendo manha.

Carol riu e disse:”Podem ir, estou muito cansada. Conversamos depois, Therese.”

“Viu só?”

“Tem certeza, Carol?”, perguntou Therese focando apenas nos olhos cinzas de Carol que apenas acenou com a cabeça lhe dando um sorriso desgostoso, porém não pôde dizer mais nada, Richard já a puxava pela mão cozinha a fora.

Dentro do carro, Richard olhou de relance para Therese que encarava a janela de vidro.

“Quer ir ao cinema?”, perguntou ele.

“Não.”

“Caminhar no cais?”

“Não.”

“... Tomar um cerveja?”

“Não.”

“Ok, que tal fazermos algo que nunca tentamos?”

Therese lhe lançou um olhar e se ajeitou no banco.

“Tipo o quê?”

“Tipo... tipo, se casar”, respondeu.

“E que diferença irá fazer, Richard? Acabaremos fazendo as mesmas coisas que fazemos, mas com um anel nos dedos”, respondeu Therese secamente.

“Eu não penso assim.”

“Não? Sentiria confortável quando digo que preferia estar em meu quarto lendo um livro? Ou, ou dando um volta ao lago ou apenas ouvindo discos?”

Revirando os olhos e abrindo a boca para rebater, Therese o interrompeu.

“Não, Richard, você não se sentiria. Você gosta de estar em multidões, gosta de ser observado, de ser ouvido-“

“Ei, ei, por quê isso agora, hein? O que há de errado com você?”

“A mesma coisa que estava errada na semana passada, e na outra”, murmurou Therese num grunhido.

“Estamos adiando esse casamento há anos, Therese! Eu esperei porque você quis criar essa escola, queria que ela se consolidasse e aconteceu! Quais são suas desculpas agora?”, exclamou irritado.

“Por favor, dê meia volta.”

“Therese, desculpe, não quis grit-“

“Por favor, Richard.”

•••

Carol ouviu o barulho de carro e aproximou-se da janela de seu quarto, Therese estava descendo do veículo enquanto Richard fazia o mesmo rapidamente, aproximou-se dela e sussurrava algo para ela que Carol não conseguiu decifrar.

Therese apenas acenou com a cabeça indo em direção a porta, porém Richard a puxou pelos pulsos e a beijou. Os punhos de Carol se fecharam com força vendo aquilo, Therese se afastou e entrou no casarão.

A algumas janelas de distância, Amanda também vira a mesma cena.

•••

Correndo até o andar de cima, Therese bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Carol.

“Entre”, ouviu e entrou no quarto indo em direção a loira que estava organizando alguns papéis.

“Carol, precisamos conversar.”

“Precisamos, querida?”, respondeu acidamente.

“Por favor, Carol, me escute”, suplicou Therese que tinha os olhos marejados.

“Therese,  o que houve?”, perguntou Carol segurando-a pelos braços.

“E-eu... me desculpe!”, exclamou entre lágrimas.

Carol a puxou para um abraço, alisando os agora longos cabelos castanhos.

“Shh, shh, desculpe pelo quê?”, perguntou temerosa.

“Carol, eu não queria, eu juro não era minha intenção!”

“Ok, ok, respire fundo e me conte o que aquele desgraçado fez!”, exclamou Carol furiosamente.

Afastando-se lentamente e limpando os olhos avermelhados, Therese soltou:

“Estou grávida, Carol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t r a i n w r e c k: algo que falha completamente ou vai extremamente mal.  
> n i t w i t: uma pessoa tola ou estúpida.  
> Segundo o dicionário de Cambridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Após assistir o filme The Children's Hour não pude para de pensar em Carol e Therese, e antes que percebesse já estava escrevendo. Faz bastante tempo que não escrevo e esse impulso deixou-me animada, além da possibilidade de escrever sobre esse casal que tanto amo. Mudanças não tão sutis referentes ao filme serão feitas na estória, e espero almejar o resultado em entregar algo de qualidade. 
> 
> Ms.Machine Xx


End file.
